


Confession

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: Mello's s/o comforts him about his scar.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Confession

The constant rumbling of thunder pulled me out of my slumber. I glanced at the clock, 6:00 am. I rolled over to complain to Mello about the disturbance but he wasn't beside me. I guess he decided to wake up early today. Good for him but I need to get a few more hours of sleep in before I even think of crawling out of this bed. I grabbed his pillow and plopped it against my face in hopes of blocking out the noisy thunder but then another noise distracted me. 

"Ow son of a bitch! Shit!" 

I tossed the pillow to the side, rolling my eyes at Mello's frustration. Forget it, I guess I'm awake now.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and walked towards the sound of Mello's cursing and muttering which appeared to be coming from the bathroom.

I knocked on the door and groggily expressed my concern, "Hey, what's the matter? Do you need my help?" 

A few seconds passed before Mello slowly opened the door. He gazed at me, embarrassment in his eyes. His cheeks flushed red and he let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm trying to clean this damned scar but it really hurts." 

I slowly ran the back of my hand down his cheek then placed a gentle kiss there. I pulled back slightly to look into his pretty blue eyes which were desperately trying to avoid looking into mine. I smiled warmly at him and let out a small giggle, "Let me help you. I'll be careful, I promise." 

Mello jerked his head away from me and snarled, "No, I can do it myself. I don't want you to look at me like this." 

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you being so stubborn? I just don't want you to be in pain anymore, the sooner you let me clean your scar the better you'll feel." 

His hands were gripped tightly against the counter, glaring at his reflection he chuckled bitterly, "You don't want me to be in pain anymore huh? It's going to take more than cleaning my scar to take that away." 

I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder, when he didn't push me away I decided to move in closer to him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder. "Mello honey you're so beautiful. You know that don't you?" 

He blushed at my compliment, he couldn't stop the shy smile that was spreading across his face. "You're not serious, don't say things like that. Look at me, what is beautiful about this scar?" 

"Mihael, you are stunning. What's beautiful about your scar? That scar is a badge, a badge that proves your resilience and courage. It's a reminder that you're a survivor and you can overcome anything life throws your way. I love it and I love you." 

His eyes widened at the word love. He turned around and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to his body. His eyes pierced into me, he swallowed hard before he spoke, "Y-you mean it? You love me?" 

I cupped his face in my hands and nodded, "Yes, I love you so much Mihael." 

He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine, slow at first then gradually becoming more heated. I moved my hands up and tangled them in his hair, I felt him smile against my lips. He let his hands run up and down my torso as he continued to kiss me. When he finally broke free he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you too, more than you'll ever know." 

I peered into his eyes and gave him a wry smile, "So, are you going to let me help you clean your scar from now on so that I don't have to be woken up by your frustrated curses?" 

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Alright fine, yes I'll let you clean my scar. As long as you tell me you love me each time you do it." 

I took his hands in mine and gave him a sincere smile, "Always."


End file.
